


"Love, you're in pieces...

by KarneolVision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: ... there's no one left to lay you down or say it's okay..."





	"Love, you're in pieces...

**Author's Note:**

> I half-drew this some time ago, after Episode 7 really, but got overwhelmed by the awesomeness of Kylux fanarts around and chickened out, shoved it under as much other stuff as I could find. Now - after Last Jedi - I feel like drawing out of spite again, and that's always been the best motivation.

 


End file.
